There are many types of outdoor enclosures (also called cabinets) that house electronic components. For example, Marconi Communications, Inc. (see http://www.marconi.com/html/solutions/section 1 crossconnectcabinets.htm) has a line of Universal Series Cross-Connect Cabinets manufactured of heavy gauge mill-galvanized steel with moisture and insect barrier base, overhanging rain guards, closed cell neoprene door gasketing, and screened louvers. Some of the accessories that can be attached to the inside of the door assembly includes spool mounting hardware, tester dish, cable assignment chart, and jumper routing diagram.
In accordance with this invention, a tray for supporting a beverage holder (such as a coffee cup) is mounted on an inner surface of a door coupled to a main compartment of an outdoor enclosure that houses electronic components. A worker opening the door of the outdoor enclosure can unfold the tray into an open position, then place his coffee cup in the tray before commencing work on the electronic components. While working on the electronic components, the worker can drink his coffee or other beverage from the coffee cup.